


Marshfield Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st Dates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kate - Max ? Are you awake ?

Max- Yeah Kate , what’s going on ?

Kate - Well….I wanted to talk to you about something

Kate - Something important 

Max - ……..what is it ?

Kate - You know that teahouse, the one that just opened up ?

Max- The super fancy one ? Kate ? The one for ….

Kate - just meet me there 

-Kate has disconnected from the conversation-  
‘Max knocks on Victoria’s door’

Victoria - ‘through door’ Whoever knocked at my door better have a good reason for ….

Max- ‘interrupts Victoria’ It’s me……I need your help…….

Victoria - ‘opens door’ Help ? 'looks down at Max quizzically’ With what ?

Max- 'deadpan voice’ I’m going on a date with Kate tomorrow, and I want ….I want to look my best for her.

'Victoria’s eyes well up with tears’

Max- Victori …..

Victoria- 'hand flies up to cover Max’s mouth’ No…don’t ruin the moment. I’ve been wanting this for so long 'gasps’ SO LONG

'breaks out cellphone’

Victoria - 'dials number’ Yeah Taylor. Project Bambii is a go. Be advised that Thumper may be in the area 'hangs up phone’

'Taylor and Courtney sneak out of their room ,carrying makeup, clothes, and shoes’

Victoria - Max ’ grabs Max’s shoulder’ This is going to be a date that you’ll never forget

'forcefully pulls Max inside’

.

.

.

'Chloe’s truck pulls up’

Max- Chloe =D 'starts rushing towards truck’

'Victoria grabs Max’s arm’

Victoria - No no no. Not in THAT dress. 'glares’ It’s Chifon

'Victoria opens door and lays down a towel on the seat’

Chloe -Oh Max ’ snorts’ You look so precious

Max - Shut up, I feel ridiculous …..

Victoria - Ridiculous ? In that dress ? 'turns Max towards her, adjusting dress’There, all ready to impress

'points at Chloe’

Victoria - Don’t you fuck around. This is important

Chloe - 'sighs impatiently’ I KNOW. She wants to impress Kate.’eyeroll’

Victoria - AND her performance reflects on 'places hand on heart’ ME

'Max climbs into the truck’

Victoria - Get going 'shuts door, prompting Chloe to drive off’

.

.

.

'Chloe parks by the “Alice tea Shop’

Chloe - 'leans over as Max steps out’ Go get her 'winks and shuts door before driving off’

Max- 'looks up at shop sign, thinking’ This is it…. she’s waiting for me inside ….

Kate -'whispers’ Max. Max, over here 'motions her to the alley’

Max- Kate ? I thought we were going on a date at the…

Kate - That was a cover. I knew that the others might try to find out what I had planned and…I just wanted our first date to be a surprise

Max- Oh….’surprised’

Kate- You look really beautiful today Max. Did you do all this just for our date ?

Max- I do ? 'smiles bashfully’ 

.

.

.

‘Max and Kate stand around in the park taking photos, Max standing close to a tree, attempting to get a shot of a baby bird getting fed’

Max- I just can’t seem to get that shot…..

Kate - Maybe I can help ?

‘Kate kneels down’

Kate - First rule of photography Max, always take the shot…

Max- Are you sure Kate ?

Kate - I’m not a baby Max, I’ll be fine……

‘Max climbs onto Kate’s shoulders, and is lifted upward ‘ 

Max- ‘centers on the perfect shot, despite Kate’s shaking’ Say cheese babies. Max just wants to take a quick photo of you and your mama ‘snaps shot’

‘Kate kneels down and let’s Max off’ 

Max- ‘hugs Kate’ Thank you so much Kate, those birds were so cute . ^^

Kate - Just like our kids will be

Max- ‘far off smile’ Yeah, our kids…… ‘laughs awkwardly’ Anyway, let’s get going. Those photo’s won’t take themselves

'Max and Kate walk off’

Kate - Max……

Max- Yes Kate…..

Kate - ‘grabs Max’s hand ‘ I just wanted to thank you

Max- ‘looks away to hide face’ Thank me for what Kate

Kate - You’ve always been there for me Max. You were the only person who believed in me during that viral video incident….

Max- That was nothing Kate, we’re friends. I was ….

Kate - ‘turns to Max, grabbing both of her hands, placing them close to her chest’ NO. It wasn’t nothing Max. It meant everything to me

‘Max gulps, sweating slightly’

Kate - Everyone else in my life turned their back on me , my friends, my church, my own mother, but not you. ‘smiles gently’ I just wanted to tell you that…. ‘leans forward,kissing Max gently on the lips’ I love you

Max- Y-you love me ?

Kate - You’re darn right Max. When I’m with you….I feel like I can do anything….like all the things that I was afraid of in the past don’t even matter….’leans forward and kisses Max on the cheek again, getting a noticeable blush out of Max’ and you know what ? I think you love me too

Max- Well of course I do Kate…I’ve had feelings for you for a while now

Kate - Well then ‘lets go of Max’s hand’ Why don’t we celebrate this over a cup of tea ? After all, we told the others that we’d be there and we don’t want to lie….’starts walking off’

Max- Kate !

‘Kate turns around’ 

Max- Do you mind if we…’holds out hand’

Kate - Nothing would make me happier ‘takes Max’s hand’


	2. Which way is witch

Max- So you’re not mad about me keeping my time powers a secret from you

Kate - Of course not. It was kind of unbeleivable, and besides, I have my own secret

Chloe - ‘hops on the bed merrily, shaking Kate’ Ooooh what is it !

Kate - 'looks down at lap’ W-well…..I’m a witch…..

Chloe - 'laughs’ Yeah right !

Kate - 'annoyed’ Chloe, I really am a witch

Chloe - No way, you’re way too cute to be an ugly old witch 'pats Kate on the cheek’

Kate - 'hurt’ Chloe….that’s really mean

Chloe - Now that Kate’s done with her joke, what’s on the agenda for today…..

Kate- 'getting really annoyed’ Chloe……..

Chloe - Shush Kate, we’re plan……..

Kate - 'stands up, her pupils disappearing ,chanting' LEPUS FASCINARE !

'Chloe disappears in a puff of smoke, only to be replaced by a small quivering bunny, a streak of blue along her fur'

Max - KATE !'picks up Chloe, cradling her in her arms gently'

Bunny Chloe - 'looks at Kate' 'higher pitched form of her own voice' Not cool......... 'ears flatten against body'

Kate - 'sad' I'm sorry Max.......  
Max- You turned her into a bunny ....that's a little beyond the usual sorry....'taps foot impatiently'

Bunny Chloe - Couldn't you have changed me into something cooler ?! Bunnies are so unpunk D= 

Kate - I-it's just, it's just....she was being so mean!

Bunny Chloe - What kind of witch turns someone into a bunny ? It's supposed to be a toad.......

Max- That's no reason to cast crazy life altering spells. USE YOUR WORDS !  
Kate - 'starts crying' 

Max- 'distraught' Kate ! Oh jeez 'looks around the room frantically, spotting the cage in the corner' Don't worry , we'll just find a way to turn her back, it's no big deal ! 'puts Chloe in the cage next to Alice' 

Kate 'sniffs' Yeah....my family has a bunch of old spellbooks that we could look into.......I’m kind of new to all this

Bunny Chloe - I could tell….

'Max and Kate move towards the door' 

Bunny Chloe - You can't just leave me here !

Max - 'strokes Alice's cheeks' Don't worry Chloe, we'll just leave you with Dana while we're gone

Bunny Chloe - Max.......that's Alice..........

Kate - 'coughs and eyes the door'

Max- Uhhhhhhh ‘stuffs carrot in front of Chloe' Here you go, nosh on this, bye ! =D 

‘Max runs out of the room with Kate'

Bunny Chloe - 'yells' Hey ! This isn't funny you two ! Bring me with... !

Kate - 'opens the door, pointing to Chloe' SILENTIUM !

Bunny Chloe - 'chitters momentarily before ears flatten against body once more' 

Kate - Sorry, but I can't have you spilling my secret to anyone while I'm having my alone time with Max 

Bunny Chloe - 'ears perk up' 'chitters madly'

Kate - Bye =) 'shuts door'

Bunny Chloe - 'plops down and starts noshing on carrot' 'rabbit speak' This is such bullshit.......

Alice - Hey, are you going to finish that....?

Bunny Chloe - 'pulls carrot away' Get your own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Continuation


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I did for the wonderful priestessamy. If you're not following her on here or tumblr, you should

## -Blackwell Academy Classroom-

_‘Max sits against the wall listening to her music, noticing a familiar pair of legs stepping in front of her’_

**Max** \- _'takes out headphones’_ Oh ! Hi Kate

 **Kate** - _'shy’_ Max….can we talk ?

 **Max-** Sure Kate, what do you…

 **Kate** \- _'shifts eyes around the room’_ Outside ?

 **Max** \- Oh….

_'Max gets up and follows Kate outside the room’_

**Max** \- _'closes door ’_

 **Kate** \- _'looks at her feet, clasping hands together by her heart’_ Well as you know……proms coming up

 **Max** \-  =o

 **Kate** \- and I just wanted to know if ….if _'scrunches face, shaking slightly’_ if

 **Max** \- ’ _alarmed’_ Woah Kate, you don’t have to say it if you don’t want to……

 **Kate** \- _'yells shrilly’_  YOU’LL GO TO PROM WITH ME !

 **Max** \- _'shocked’_ W-what….?

 **Kate** \- _'self conscious’_ Do you not want to go =(

 **Max** \- No ! _'realizes what she just said’_ I mean yes ! I mean……of course ….I want to go

 **Kate** \- _'tearfully happy’_ Really ?! =_D

 **Max** \- _'nods enthusiastically’_

 **Kate** \- Ok….well I’ll see you later then…..bye !

_'Kate quickly walks to the bathroom’_

**Kate** \- _'looks to the ceiling, immensely grateful’_ Thanks God ^^

 **God** \- Anything for you Kate  ! You’re my favorite

 **Kate** - _’ child-like wonder’_ I am ?!

 **God** \- You betcha

 **Kate** \- _'wipes tear from eye’_ This is the best day ever

## -Back in the classroom-

_'Max shits happily reading when she starts to hear the sound of heavy breathing’_

**Max** \- _'puts down book’_ What the…. _'turns around to see an ecstatic Courtney ’_ COURTNEY ?!

 **Courtney** \- ’ _giddy’_ Max……did I hear what I know I heard ?

 **Max-** _'cautious’_ About me going to the dance with Kate ?

_'Courtney nods vigoroursly’_

**Max** \- Yeah ?

 **Courtney** \- _'dramatically pulls Max into a hug ’_ This is WONDERFUL ! You can FINALLY fulfill that promise you made in October !

 **Max-** What promise ?

 **Courtney** \- _'pats Max on the back’_ Oh you know ! Vortex Club party ! VIP access, Victoria .All VERY IMPORTANT _'stands up, leaning down to Max’s level’_ Remember Maxine, you OWE me !

 **Max** - _'sighs’_ I guess I do

 **Courtney** \- _'calls out loudly’_ GIRLS !SHE’S READY !

_'Victoria, Chloe, and Taylor walk into the room ,carrying various instruments of Cosmetology’_

**Courtney** \- Everyone _! 'flips table from in front of Daniel’_ GET OUT !

_'Every student leaves the classroom’_

**Mr. Jones** \- _'gets up from seat’_ Miss Wagner ! I’ve had QUITE enough of this bullshit distraction !

_'Courtney spins around, a look of pure fury on her face’_

**Courtney** \- _'grabs Mr.Jones’s collar. effortlessly slamming him against the wall’_ Listen here you little shit ! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this ?!

 **Mr.Jones** \- Waiting for WHAT ?

 **Courtney** - _'slams Mr.Jones against the wall again’_ Waiting for a chance to give Max a makeover of course!  Do you know how many people have wanted to DO THIS ?

_'Mr.Jones looks to Victoria, Taylor, and Chloe’_

**Victoria** \- She’s right

 **Taylor** - _'sighs’_ I have SO many ideas….

 **Chloe** \- I actually gave her one ^^ _'proud’_

 **Victoria** \- _'whacks Chloe over the head’_  A CHANGE OF CLOTHES DOESN’T COUNT !

 **Courtney** \- You are NOT ruining this for me ! 'tosses Jones to the floor’ Chloe ! Take care of it !

 **Chloe** \- _'salutes Courtney’_  Yes mam ! 'runs over, kicking Mr. Jones in the face’

 **Max** \- Uhhh guys, this might be going a little too

 **Courtney** \- _'puts finger on Max’s lips’_ Shh shhh shhh shhhh , that’s enough from you.

_'Victoria grabs Max, throwing her down  on a chair in front of a mirror’_

**Courtney** _\- 'takes thick rubber glove from drawer, slipping it over her hand’_ You are going on a date Max . A date with Kate BEVERLY Marsh ! I’m going to make you look PERFECT ! _'glove snaps into place on her hand’_

##  -Kate’s room- 

 **Kate** \- _'sitting on bed, petting Alice patiently’_ Don’t worry Alice, Max will be here any second

 **Alice** \- _'rabbit noises’_

 **Kate** \- Don’t be silly Alice, I’m completely calm

 **Alice** \- _'rabbit noises’_

 **Kate** \- Well if you’re going to be like that, I’m going to put you back in your cage…. _'walks over to cage, placing Alice inside’_

_'knock on door’_

**Kate** \- See ? I told you….. _'walks over to door, opening it’_

 **Chloe** \- Hi Kate, you’re ride has ….

_'Kate smacks Chloe in the face with the underside of her shoe’_

**Kate** \- _'narrows eyes suspiciously’_ You’re not Max _'starts closing door’_

 **Chloe** \- _'jams foot in doorway’ 'panicked’_ Woah wait a second ! Max !  She sent me here !

 **Kate** \- _'eye peeks in doorway’  'voice quivers’_ What do you mean ?

 **Chloe** \- She wants to meet you at the dance ! I’m supposed to pick you up !

 **Kate** \- Oh … _'opens door’_ Why didn’t you say so….. _'walks over to first aid kit, to retrieve ice pack’_

 **Chloe** \- _'voice cracks’_ That really hurt Kate   _'rubs face’_

 **Kate** \- I’m sorry Chloe =( ….I’m just a little on edge….. _'walks out door’_

 **Chloe** \- That’s no reason to smack people with footwear ! You’re sole-ly responsible

 **Kate** \-   _'ignores pun as she begins to take charge of the situation’_ Let’s drop by the common room before we head out, you need to get some ice on that…..

 

## -Blackwell Gymnasium-

_'Max sits against the wall, glumly looking out towards the dancers before feeling a prod on her shoulder’_

**Max** \- _'looks up to see Kate’_

 **Kate** \-  Hi Max ^^

 **Max** \- _'shoots upward’_ Kate !   _'loses her balance, tripping forward’_

 **Kate** \- _'catches Max’_  Sorry…did I scare you

 **Max** \- _'regains composure, standing up to face Kate’_ A little, but I’m fine now ^^ _'looks Kate over’_ Are you ok ? Did Chloe treat you all right ?

 **Kate** _\- 'smiles’_ Of course, if anything, I treated HER poorly.

 **Max** \- _'chuckles’_ What ?

 **Kate** \- You should really warn me when you want to send someone to pick me up

 **Max** \- Fair point, but  why ?

 **Kate** \- _'looks at feet, thoroughly ashamed’  'whisper’_ I threw a shoe at her face =(

 **Max** \- _'bursts out laughing’_

 **Kate** \- _'annoyed’_ It isn’t funny Max….

 **Max** \- _'wipes tear from eye’_ I know…..it’s just that I’m relieved to see you

 **Kate** \- _'concerned’_ Why ? DId something happen Max ? _'looks Max over in a panic’_

 **Max** \- _'grabs Kate’s hands’_ Of course I’m ok…. _'looks in Kate’s eyes’_ You’re here…

 **Kate** \- =o

 **Max** \- _'sputters’_ A-anyway _'throws arm out towards the dance floor’_ This is a dance ! Let’s dance !

_'Max pulls Kate onto the dance floor ’_

**Kate** \- Max…. _'Max looks at Kate’_ …..I can’t dance……

 **Victoria** \- _'spots Max from her perch on stage’ 'despair’_ No…….

 **Max** \- Don’t worry, I do =D

 **Victoria** - _'motions to DJ’_ Change the song ! CHANGE THE SONG !

 **DJ** \- Wait ? What ?

_'Max busts out her funky groove’_

**Kate** \- _'admiration’_ Wow Max ! I didn’t know that you could dance so well ! =D _'clumsily imitates Max’s moves’_

 **Victoria** - _'shoves DJ off the stage’_ YOU’RE FIRED ! _'kneels down next to CD’s, muttering ’_ If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself

_'Victoria changes the song to a slow dance’_

**Max** \-   _'slumps over’_ I was just getting started though =(

 **Kate** \- Don’t worry Max, I’m sure they’ll play another song for you in a bit   _'pats Max’s shoulder’_

 **Max** \- Yeah but….I can’t slow dance….

 **Kate** \- _'takes Max’s hand’_ Don’t worry Max, I’ve got this one _'wraps other arm around Max’_

_'Max and Kate start waltzing, losing track of time as they enjoy each other’s embrace’_

**Kate** \- ’ _slows speed of waltz’_ Hey Max…..

 **Max** \- _'breathless’_ Yes Kate ? _'leans forehead against Kate’s’_

 **Kate** \- You sure look nice tonight ….

 **Max** \- _'small laugh’_ Oh yeah…Courtney finally gave me that makeover she’s been bothering me about….

 **Kate** \- That explains the smell…..

 **Max** \- _'flustered’_ Oh…is it bad ? _'starts trying to sniff own hair’_

 **Kate** \- It’s fine Max, I promise. _'closes eyes’_ Just keep dancing with me like this….. _’ smiles gently’_

 **Max** \- I never want this to end….. _'closes eyes as she continues to dance with Kate’_

 **Nathan** \- Oh my GOD ! Get a room you two !

_'Music abruptly stops’_

_'Max and Kate’s eyes pop open, taking inventory of their surroundings as they notice everyone smiling at them’_

**Kate** \- _’ starts crying due to all the attention’_

 **Max** \- D-don’t cry Kate… _'eyes start tearing up’_ Y-you’re going to make me…. _'starts crying’_

 **Victoria** \- _'smacks Nathan upside the head’_ DAMNIT NATE !

 **Nathan** \- _’ holds head protectively, as he crouches on the ground’_ Ow! What did I do !

 **Victoria** \- _’ stands over Nathan’_ They were having a moment, and you RUINED it ! It was so sweet and you RUINED IT ! _'stomps foot on the ground in frustration’_

 **Nathan** \- It’s not my fault that you’re OT… _’ Victoria grabs Nathan’s ear’_ Ow ow ow ow ow ow, let go Victoria, let go !

 **Victoria** \-  I will do NO such thing… _'starts dragging Nathan away’_ You’ve been very rude tonight, and you are going to your room to think about what you’ve done !

 **Nathan** \- Ow ! You bitch ! _'Victoria squeezes his ear’_ Ow ow , fine ! _'Victoria releases ear’_ I’ll go _….  'pouts’ 'jams hands in coat’s pockets and starts walking back to his  room’_

 **Victoria** \- _'closes door behind Nathan_ ’ Ok then ! 'turns to Max and Kate’ I’m so sorry about that you two…

 **Kate** \- 'wipes tear from eye’  I’m sorry too….I Just got panicked when I saw everyone staring =(

_'Victoria snaps, summoning Taylor to help her bring Max and Kate to their feet’_

**Victoria** \- _'lifts Max to her feet’_ Do you two need a moment ?

 **Max** \- Actually….we would

 **Victoria** \- _'smiles’_ Of course …. 'full queen bitch mode activates’ OK everyone ! We are going outside for a while ! _'starts herding students out the door’_ Let’s go, Let’s go ! I want everyone out of this gymnasium STAT !

_'Victoria closes the door as the last student files out the door, flashing a supportive thumbs up before disappearing herself’_

_'music starts up again’_

**Kate** \- _'stares at door’_ Max…

 **Max** \- _'stares at door along with Kate’_ Yes Kate …

 **Kate** \- Do we have weird friends ?

 **Max** \- Maybe a little…


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Max and Chloe speed down the highway, swerving through oncoming traffic as they attempt to follow Kate’s family as they leave Arcadia Bay’_

**Max** \- Faster Chloe ! They’re getting away D=

 **Chloe** \- On it Max ! _‘hits the gas’_

_'Chloe’s truck pulls up alongside Kate’s car’_

**Max** \- _'yelling from inside truck’_ KAAAAATE !

 **Kate** \- _'behind her two younger siblings ’_ Max ?!

 **Max** \- Kate ! Don’t leave !

 **Kate** \- _'can’t hear over all the things happening’_ What ?!

 **Max** \-  I SAID !…… ’ _stops mid sentence and motions Kate to make room’_

 **Kate** \-  Wait, what are you going to……

_'Max starts climbing out the truck window, onto the top of the truck’_

**Kate** \- Oh my GOD !

 **Kate’s Mom** \- _'turns towards Kate in the back seat’_ Kate Beverly Marsh, what have I told you about……

_'Kate points towards Max’_

**Kate’s Mom** \- _'turns towards Kate’s dad’_ Step on it Richard, we’re about to be boarded !

 **Richard Marsh** \- Are you INSANE ?! That’s our daughter’s school friend

 **Kate** \- ’ _mutters’_ girlfriend actually

 **Max** \- _'overjoyed’_ What ?! 'starts feeling lightheaded’

 **Kate** \- Of course Max, you were never just my friend

**Max** _\- 'slips off top of truck’_

_'Time stops around Max as she hangs in mid air around the side of Chloe’s truck’_

**Max-** _'talking to self’_ Oh my god,  I can’t believe she said it ! I’m so happy I could die right now !

 **Chloe’s disembodied voice** \- Gaaaaaaaayyyyyyy

 **Max** \- What ?! Chloe ?!

 **Chloe** \- Yeah, we may be frozen but we still totally know what’s going on

 **Max** \- Ooooooh I didn’t know that _'groans’_ I just made a fool of myself, didn’t I ?

 **Kate’s entire family** \- Yeah…….

 **Chloe** \- Well at least until you rewind to save yourself…….I mean, I can’t remember anything else like this

 **Max** \- Understood…..rewinding

 **Kate** \- Max !

 **Max** - _'breathless’_ Yes Kate ?

 **Kate** \- I’m really happy to be your girlfriend too

 **Max** \- _'happy sigh’_

_'Max rewinds ’_

**Kate** \- _'mutters’_ girlfriend actually

 **Max** \- _'cuts Kate’s Mom off before she can speak’_  Actually before you respond, can you guys scoot over ?

_'Kate nods as her and her sisters scooch to the other door’_

**Max** \- OK ! 1…2….3

_'Max leaps across the distance to Kate’s car, but accidentally smacks her face into it’s roof’_

_'Max rewinds’_

**Max** \- I’ll get it this time !

 **Kate’s Mom** \- What do you mean “This time”

_'Max leaps across the divide, arms latching onto the open window’_

_'Max climbs inside, losing a shoe in the process’_

**Kate** - _'stern’_ Don’t do that again Max   _'leans over sisters, pulling Max into a hug’_ I was so worried about you

 **Max** \- I have my powers,  it’s fine

 **Kate’s Mom** \- Which you’re going to have to explain…..

 **Kate** \- Don’t you start. Chloe told me how they could disappear any second

 **Max** \- _'looks back at Chloe’_

 **Chloe** \- I’m not going to lie to Kate, Max.

 **Max** \- ……

 **Chloe** \- I mean, can you ?

 **Kate** \- Yeah Max, can you ?

 **Max** \- _'looks deep into Kate’s eyes, losing her strength of will’ 'sighs’_ No…….I can’t either

 **Kate’s Mom**  - _'pulls Max and Kate apart’_ Good. I can’t let my Kate be in a relationship with a liar

 **Max** \- So you’re not taking Kate away forever ? =o

 **Kate’s mom** \- Goodness no _'waves hand in front of face, grimacing’_ Do you know how expensive Blackwell is ?  Besides, who am I to get in the way of young love ?

_'Max and Kate try to hug again, but are blocked and move back again by Kate’s mother’_

**Max** \- Oh come on, that’s getting in the way  

 **Kate’s Mom** \- I said I was fine with young love _'crosses arms’_ But we won’t be having any hanky panky on this trip

 **Max** \-  We ?

 **Kate’s Mom** \- Yes we. We’ve wasted enough time on foolishness, so you’re coming with us now !

_'Door’s immediately lock’_

**Max** \- _'gulps’_

 **Kate’s Baby Sister** _-_ Welcome to the family Max ^^

_'Max slams her face into the back window to spot Chloe waving as she disappeared into the distance behind them’_

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	5. Chapter 5

[Kate sleeps soundly in her room when she hears a bump on her door]

{Kate sits up and hears another bump]

 **Max’s Voice**  -  [weak] C…Chloe

[Chloe knocks the door to Kate’s room in, quickly followed by Max]

 **Kate** \-  W…what’s going on ? I was….

 **Max** \- [spots Kate] KATE [hugs Kate] Are you ok ? 

 **Kate** \- [smiles and strokes Max’s back] Of course I’m ok. Why wouldn’t I be ?

 **Max** \- [looks up into Kate’s eyes] You didn’t play your violin today =0 [points at Violin]

 **Kate** \- I’m fine Max, I just slept in….

 **Max-**  Are you sure ?

 **Kate-**  Positive [nods]

[Max and Kate sit around awkwardly]

 **Kate** \- Max ?

 **Chloe**  - [raises hand by the door] She wants you to play the violi….

 **Max**  - [interrupts] I want you to play the violin

 **Kate** \- [smiles as she rises from her bed] Whatever you want Max 

 

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	6. Chapter 6

[Max and Chloe stand around the garbage dump, firing at junk lying around]

 **Chloe-**  Ok Max ! Tell me where I should aim !

[Kate Marsh turns the corner, looking very distraught]

 **Max** \- Kate ?

 **Kate** \-  Is this what I have to do to get your attention Max ? Violence ?!

[Kate swipes Chloe’s gun]

 **Chloe**  - MY ONE WEAKNESS ! [hits the dirt, covering her forehead]

[Kate screams in terror as she unloads an entire clip on a nearby car, causing it to explode]

[The three girls watch as the fiery wreckage scatters around them]

[Kate drops the smoking gun, quickly clasping her hands to her chest before standing in front of Max] 

 **Kate** \- Let’s go [reaches out for  Max’s hand] It’s time for our tea date

 **Max-**  O…ok [takes Kate’s hand]

[Kate pulls Max away as , Chloe walks to the gun in a daze]

 **Chloe** \- [picks gun up, holding it in the palms of her hands before looking up towards Kate with a noticeable blush] H…hold on you guys [pockets gun] I love tea !

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requests Marshfield, so this one kind of falls by the wayside....I'll try to do better about updating

[Kate stands at the door of her church as the sounds of the service begin to start]

**Max-**  [rushes over] Kate ?

**Kat** e- [whine] [back turned to Max]

**Max** \- Kate ? [turns Kate around, discovering that her skins blue]

**Vampire Kate** \- I can’t go to church anymore =_( 

**Max-**   Oh Kate….[hugs Kate] What happened ? You’re a vampire !

**Vampire Kate** \- I…I was going home when I saw a girl walking down the sidewalk……

**Max-**  Uh huh…..

**Kate** \- She looked like she needed the word of the lord

**Max** \- Yeah ?

**Kate** \- And a hug [licks lips as she looks at Max’s neck]

**Max**  - [pulls Kate away] No…[wags finger] We’ll get you some blood from some no good low life…..

**Kate-**  What about a blood bank ?

**Max-**  [sounding put out] But we have Mr.Jefferson all tied up and waiting in the dark room]

**Kate**  - Max…we’re not going to squeeze Mr.Jefferson dry …..

**Max** \- But why ?

**Kate-**  [looks away, completely deadpan] His blood would probably taste really gross…… [shudders]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**Vampire Kate AU 1**

**Leave requests in the comments**

 

 


End file.
